


私奔

by dramatic0904



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatic0904/pseuds/dramatic0904





	私奔

“沿途与他——呲——私奔般恋爱，再——呲——都不放开。”

“呲——”

徐明浩烦躁地啧了一声，往日甜腻的嘴唇抿出不耐的声响。他爬进车里，撅着屁股把呻吟的收音机拍得彻底收声，干皱的衬衫藏不住塌下的腰肢，跳跃的光斑将他切割成几块明暗模糊的蛋糕。

金珉奎从车下艰难地挪了出来，一抬头就是这幅光景。妈的。气血上翻下涌，他一把摔了扳手。

天快黑了，夕照将徐明浩裹得像个发光的小菩萨。他缩在驾驶座上点了根烟，边吸边眯着眼看金珉奎，白烟在空中洇出一幅水墨画，弯曲的描线勾住了他的下巴，勾出了他的眉眼。在路上踩脏了的脚分开搭在车架上，金珉奎夺了他的烟猛抽一口，将自己挤进他两腿之间，说话时口里呵出的辛辣白气，弥漫到他眼里。

“怎么不把鞋子穿上，车也踩脏了。”

徐明浩不答，只寻着被拉长成一条细线的烟气捕捉金珉奎的唇。他们用力地吮吸对方的唇瓣，接吻的水渍声黏黏糊糊的，所有复苏的感官释放出的知觉顺着撕咬舔舐的嘴唇四处攀爬，爬到了脸上，眼睛里，每一根汗毛上。

金珉奎撬开徐明浩的牙关，舌头蛇一般滑了进去，亲热地舔弄每一个地方，牙龈、牙齿、舌根最深处。他宽厚的大手摸上徐明浩的后脑勺，一头黑发被揉得乱七八糟的，顺着颤栗的脊背，历经过山车般的颠簸旅程，在尾骨停驻。打着圈的抚弄，那么煽情，那么色情。

下一瞬，他的手离开尾骨，握住了徐明浩的手腕，啪的一声，手上悄悄攥着的刚从他裤兜里摸出来的手机掉在了座位上。

“珉奎呀，现在这样，我们该打电话求助的。”

金珉奎好看的眉拧成一团无解的结，他捞起早就关了机的手机，把电池、电话卡都拆掉了，将四分五裂的躯壳一股脑扔到车后座。他不说话，只是看着徐明浩。

他们在黄昏中对视，一个黑瞳仁，平静幽深，一个琥珀色，亮得骇人，眼中的执拗和无助那么心酸，酸得好像，下一秒就能哭出来。

“好，那我们今晚就在这边搭帐篷休息好不好。”

徐明浩安抚地亲了亲他的眉心，然后整个人被托着屁股抱了起来，放在车前盖上，和他仔细地，认真地接吻。

-

他们将车推下公路，路边是一片野蛮生长的花海，打翻了的颜料盘将说得出道不明的色彩泼在平地里，蔓延到远处的小山坡上。小型越野车陷在起伏的花海里，是玩捉迷藏的小怪兽，也像待拆的礼物。

金珉奎咬着烟去支帐篷，徐明浩哼着曲，光着脚，带着宝贝相机去采风。他像一只轻盈的蝴蝶旋进了花丛里，暖热的风掠过枝叶和花瓣，咿咿呀呀地唱着摇篮曲，他随着浪轻飘飘地摆，舒服得几欲入睡。镜头下的花蕊摇着细细的绒毛，金色的阳光拐了个弯，在绒毛上绽放出烟花。徐明浩蹲在花丛里，只露出翘起的头顶黑发，眯成月牙的眼，欢喜地一点点将内存填满。只是拍着拍着，被框起来的那一方世界里，花儿逐渐被走过来的男人代替。

金珉奎解开了衬衫纽扣，逆着光和风走来，背心不情不愿地贴紧他傲人的好身材，轮廓镀上一层模糊的光边。徐明浩站起身，肩上落了几瓣花，亲亲热热地去拉那人。

“珉奎你看，这是风信子，这是郁金香，那边那片是桃花。”

“净他妈瞎说，桃花长地上？”

金珉奎摘下他肩上的花，长腿一抬踢在了他屁股上，“滚滚滚，去吃点东西，又给我光脚乱跑，不扎吗？”

徐明浩撇撇嘴，朝他比了个凶巴巴的中指，拔腿溜了。妈的，好可爱。金珉奎差点没绷住，等兔崽子跑不见影了才敢偷笑，信步往花海中走去。

等徐明浩干啃完第二包压缩饼干，金珉奎才回来。他把手中一整束芝樱塞进徐明浩怀里，大手也才堪堪能围住的一大束，让他猝不及防抱了个满怀。徐明浩装模作样地埋进花束里深吸一口气，抬头控诉，“什么嘛，不香的。这什么花啊？”

“野花。”金珉奎头也不抬，含着满嘴的饼干作答。徐明浩对这束花倒是喜欢得紧，被按着擦了脚后就抱着花爬进帐篷，放了几朵在枕头边，又摘了几朵撒在毯子上，想了想，脸红红地将散掉的花瓣摆成爱心。

金珉奎走进帐篷时，看着这花愣了好一会神。原始寂寥的野外是现实到达不了的荒地，没有现代照明的深夜里，他们就着对方说着甜蜜情话的眼睛，很快就身陷到依稀有着斑驳星光的幻境里。

徐明浩跨坐在金珉奎身上，动手扒他的衣服裤子，俯下身子咬他的耳垂，顺着耳廓舔舐，四处点火的舌头流连到脖子附近小心啃咬。金珉奎托起他的屁股和自己火热的欲望贴紧，徐明浩抬起头，咬着他的下巴不怀好意地笑。

金珉奎拉下他的裤链，将他的裤子脱下半截，揉捏饱满的臀，用大手搓碎了几片花瓣，把黏腻的花汁往他股间那条小缝里抹。徐明浩瞪圆了眼，喉结在雪白的皮肤下滚动，泄出几声轻喘。

“……我的花。”

“专心。”金珉奎警告般拍拍他的腰，一手捏住他的乳尖，打着圈刮弄，另一只手加快了对他股间的入侵。徐明浩酥软了腰，意乱情迷地用自己的坚硬磨蹭他被包在内裤里肿胀的欲望。马眼里吐出的水濡湿了那层布料，徐明浩停了胯下的动作，唇顺着他的下巴往下滑，轻咬他的乳尖和腹肌，用舌头勾画分明的形状，然后隔着内裤，舔了一下他的火热。  
那么虔诚。那么无辜。

金珉奎一把拉起软了身体的小混蛋，扶着他的腰，把他按着坐上了名为金珉奎的快感列车。徐明浩的内里又热又软，金珉奎攥住他的腰，一下又一下地顶弄，他听到身体撞击的声音，一曲靡靡之音，将温柔的夜染上了灼人的情欲。

“珉奎…珉奎…你抱抱我。”

金珉奎护着徐明浩翻了个身，压住了他。徐明浩勾住金珉奎的脖子，双腿缠绕住他的腰，甬道被快感驱使着收缩，快乐蔓延到每一根脚趾。

只能听到交合的声音。身体像是要被刺穿了。

高潮时，徐明浩的背蹭乱了毯子，身下的芝樱被碾成了花泥，染在他身上，一幅动情到极致的画，由他最亲爱的人完成，是这场秘密仪式的见证和记录。

金珉奎抱着徐明浩睡着，鼻息扑在他的额头上。徐明浩捻起一朵藏在枕头旁还完好的芝樱花，塞进了裤兜里。

别贪多偏偏贪多，愈不该偏偏一再。*

-

徐明浩听到引擎启动的声音，睁开眼才发现太阳已经升到最高点了。固执的男人一心想躲起来，大早上就开始独自鼓捣发脾气的车子，竟也硬是被他修好了。

他们该继续上路了。

旅途从奥地利的最东边开始，沿着迷人的高山公路，顺着清澈的河流，路过长眠着音乐天使的维也纳，途经绿野仙踪秘境哈尔施塔特小镇，停在爱乐之城萨尔茨堡。他们在阿尔卑斯山脉北部的淡水湖里游泳，在荒凉的公路上摇下车窗听Led Zeppelin，在葡萄树林的边缘披着毯子看星星，在坐落于山峦间的城镇的酒吧里喝酒。

那是他们喝过最美味的酒。

夏季的哈尔施塔特毫不吝啬雨水，小镇在缭绕的烟雾中隐约扑朔。为了躲雨，他们走进了一家招牌只亮了一半的酒吧。

深夜的氛围总带着困倦温柔的意味，吧台旁古老的木质留声机吟哦着流水潺潺般的钢琴曲，每一张陌生的脸上是熟悉的笑意。酒保送上调好的酒，撑着吧台歪头询问：“Couple？”

金珉奎揽上徐明浩的肩，也歪着头回应他：“Yeah.”他的手掌热极了，烫得徐明浩瑟缩了一下，热流顺着脉络轻轻地攥住了心脏，每跳一下，就往四肢输送温热得叫人叹息的血。

徐明浩转头看着金珉奎的侧脸，他很少这么认真地描摹他的脸，每一处停留、弯曲、平叙的曲线都印在了脑子里。他花了好长的时间记住此时的金珉奎，长得足够一个人将另一个人的一生放电影般看完。

徐明浩含了一口酒，他至今仍然想不起来这酒的名字，但不妨碍他的心动和沉醉。他含着那口酒，吻上了金珉奎，将辛辣酸甜的液体染上了自己的味道后，尽数推到他的嘴里。金珉奎喝下了酒，喉结上下滑动的线条性感撩人，酒喝完了，他却仍在重复吮吸吞咽的动作。徐明浩的唇，涎水，眼泪，知觉，和灵魂，都被金珉奎吸到了自己的身体里。

他们吻得认真，酒保笑着走开了，酒吧里窸窸窣窣地响起逗趣的口哨和掌声。

每一张陌生的脸上啊，是陌生的善意。

-

大部分时间里，徐明浩都会坐在副驾驶上唱歌，睡觉，逗金珉奎。只偶尔，他爱躺在后座上翻书。书里夹着他收起来的那朵芝樱，压了好些天了，水分流逝得明显，快定型了。

到达萨尔茨堡的那天，徐明浩捧着书坐在后座上发呆。待他回过神来，金珉奎已经把车停下，也钻进了后座。

“你在看什么呢？”

“你知道萨尔茨堡的盐树枝吗？”

“那是什么？”

“司汤达的爱情论，‘这个人本平凡，只因我爱他而镀上一层光’。”

“哦，那，你是我萨尔茨堡的盐树枝。”

“滚，我平凡？会不会聊天！”

金珉奎笑得停不下来，指着他手中的《欧洲公路旅行大全》，逗他，“所以你是从这本书里读到什么盐树枝的吗？”

徐明浩合上书丢到副驾驶上，翻身跨在金珉奎身上，食指点点他的脸，“其实我并不知道这本书都写了什么，我也就装装样子。读什么书呀，不如你来读我吧。”

金珉奎听话极了，于是他就开始认真地读，读他这个人，读他的身体，也要读他的灵魂。

他轻而易举地脱下了徐明浩的衣服和裤子，只留下裹着一团软肉的内裤。拆开了书的包装后，先读封面。他微微上挑的眼尾最是深情，黑亮亮的瞳仁儿藏着狼狈的自己，笑起来嘴边的圆弧圈住了全世界的欢喜，锁骨上盛满了月光和星雨。金珉奎的手摸过他消瘦的脸还有单薄的身体，读出了他清冷的外皮。

接下来，翻开封面，探索书里的低语。金珉奎勾着他内裤的边缘，清楚地记得那里迷人的曲线和往后的禁地。他的手滑进只有一层薄布做防御的堡垒，挑逗蛰伏的小兽，让他露出狰狞的面容，吐出晶莹的泪滴。欲望渐渐抬头，徐明浩红着眼看他，纤长的手指无措地揪着他的袖口，是全然依赖的真心。

读下去吧，看看这本书想告诉你什么秘密。金珉奎的手贴在他的臀缝上，仔细辨认谙熟于心的那醉人线条。他套弄着他膨胀的欲望，灵巧的手指变出了魔法，一只从荒野被惊飞的野鸽子掠过他的肌肤和勃发的性器，留下了裹着天鹅绒般的瘙痒触感。

金珉奎进入徐明浩的时候，听到了这个城市的苏醒，过往行人步履匆匆的声音，汽车压过井盖的声音，猫咪发情惨叫的声音，红绿灯转换的声音，刀切断肉磕在盘子上的声音，远方的风吹过来的声音。他们回到了现实世界。

洞口的褶皱被硕大的欲望抻平，滚烫的嫩肉一刻不停地绞着硬挺的柱体。徐明浩随着金珉奎的节奏一起律动，像在暴风雨中颠簸求生的小船，每一次碰撞都有倾覆的可能。当所有的情欲都释放时，大爆炸产生的震荡裹挟着热气席卷而来，他埋在他的身体里，两人终于到达了陆地。

徐明浩的一切，只被金珉奎抚摸。最好天地毁了，二人不热吻做甚么。*

-

“相信我，明浩。”金珉奎轻声说。他早就想这么说了，每一次，每一个瞬间，他都想这么说。

徐明浩却摇了摇头。他们能一起攀过高山，越过河流，但没有办法打败所有的怪兽，而相信是这个世界上最廉价的承诺。

“回去吧。”

金珉奎紧紧地抱着徐明浩，肋骨被挤压着发出呻吟，长出了倒刺般扎得人生疼。好安静。心跳着拥在了一起，每一泵血都绕过了酸涩的那一点。

紧闭的牙关摩擦出让人牙酸的轰鸣，混沌的大脑给不出让他改口的方法，金珉奎好委屈好委屈，可是这一刻的拥抱又真实得让他险些落泪。早就知道的，不是吗。

“好。”

-

徐明浩走出机场，看到接机人群中的女人。她瘦极了，挡不住身后的夕阳，那么暖却刺得人想哭的光甩在他脸上。他慢吞吞走上前，越走越轻，然后整个人都飘了起来。他看着眼前模糊的光影轮廓，张开嘴，一只蝴蝶飞了出来，打着旋起舞。

“姐，我把他还给你了。”

-

徐明浩从裤兜里捏出一朵压得干瘪扭曲的芝樱，回身插在走到自己身后的金珉奎的上衣口袋里。他没舍得看他的眼睛。

然而天父并未体恤好人。

Fin.

*黄耀明 – Monchocolate  
王菲 – 享受


End file.
